1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a switch configured to switch an opened-closed state between a movable contact strip and a fixed terminal by a pivotal movement of the movable contact strip, and a method of assembly the switch.
2. Related Art
A switch configured to switch an opened-closed state between a movable contact strip and a fixed terminal in a case by operating an operating member or the like is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2006-66125 and JP-A-11-185570.
In a switch disclosed in JP-A-2006-66125, a contact holder including a plurality of fixed contacts fixed in one row in the lateral direction and a plurality of movable contacts mounted in one row in the lateral direction is slidably stored in a switch case formed into a box shape. An operating portion formed on the contact holder projects from an elongated hole formed in the switch case. A knob axially supported by a switch body so as to pivot is formed with an arm, and the operating portion of the contact holder engages a depression formed at a lower end of the arm. When the knob is pivoted, the arm rotates correspondingly, and the contact holder and the movable contacts slide in the lateral direction, and the opened-closed state of the movable contacts and the fixed contacts is switched.
In the switch disclosed in JP-A-11-185570, two terminals are fixed to a bottom portion of a base formed into a box shape, and a movable contact plate is provided in the base. A fixed contact is formed on one of the terminals, and the other terminal and the movable contact plate are connected. An opening on an upper portion of the base is closed by an operating handle. The operating handle is provided with a rib formed on a back thereof so as to project inward of the base, and the rib is formed with a hole. The movable contact plate is formed with a square bracket-shaped strip and an extending strip and the extending strip is provided with a movable contact formed thereon. One end portion of a coil spring is inserted into a hole on the rib, and the other end portion of the coil spring is inserted into the square bracket-shaped strip. When the operating handle is operated by a seesaw movement, the coil spring is displaced in a “<” shape or “>” shape, so that the movable contact plate pivots and the opened-closed state of the movable contact and the fixed contact is switched.